


Let's go and play

by YearAndaDay



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearAndaDay/pseuds/YearAndaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filha de Alexa e Peter faz uma dedução relevante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go and play

_(toc, toc, toc-toc, toc) Elsa?_ _Do you want to build a…_

Já era a sétima vez em meia hora que Alexa ouvia a mesma música da Disney e parecia que as batidas na porta da personagem ressoavam dentro do cérebro da filha de Hades, mas não é como se ela _pudesse_ , mesmo que tentasse, ficar com raiva da menininha de 5 anos que sentava em seu colo e olhava embevecida a tela. No final decorar músicas da Disney fazia parte de seu modo “funções de mãe” e já se tinha pegado recitando “O que Passou” numa das visitas à seu Pai, o que além de errado era simplesmente ridículo.

 

Na verdade detestava Hércules da Disney, por todas as razões óbvias e previsíveis que uma filha de Hades poderia ter. De fato nem tinha comprado o filme (e levou algum tempo pra convencer a pequena de que na vida real Hades não era um vilão que queria conquistar o mundo) Peter havia dado, claro que só poderia ter sido uma das ideias idiotas dele e que a filha de ambos tinha amado, mas no fim o feitiço tinha voltado contra o feiticeiro e ele foi chamado por MESES de Pégaso/passarinho, o que era irônico considerando que tinham se aproximado depois daquela desastrosa corrida de bigas com pégasos. É, é, as Parcas são vadias com um senso de humor afiado.

 

\- Mamãe? – O chamado interrompeu a linha de pensamento da mulher, trazida de volta à realidade, olhando nos olhos da criança, que eram idênticos aos do pai. – A Elsa não voa, né?

 

\- … uhn, não.  – Respondeu a filha de hades, erguendo a sobrancelha, a menina geralmente não perguntava coisas óbvias, muito menos sem propósito. - Mas ela pode fazer bonecos de neve, não pode? E o papai sem camiseta também não voa e ele tem o cabelo branco e ele também é mal humorado com todo mundo e – e a torrente de comparações continuo por alguns segundos, terminando com a óbvia conclusão: - Papai é a Elsa menino!

 

Alexa começou a rir junto com a filha. Era a conclusão mais ridícula, mas não deixava de ser óbvia ou lógica a seu modo e os olhos brilhantes dela não deixavam a mãe dizer o contrário. – Bem, acho que sim? Você deveria perguntar pra ele se ele não pode te fazer um boneco de neve para tirar a prova, que tal? – Sugestão prontamente acatada pela menina, que pegou o controle da televisão, ao mesmo tempo que puxava a mão da mãe pro canto mais afastado da sala, onde as sombras se adensavam. A casa inteira era escura, tomada pelas sombras no exterior, além de magia da névoa, medidas de proteção necessárias pra uma filha de Hades na idade que ela tinha chegado, nem tanto por si, mas pela filha.

 

Ela e Peter não eram separados, não no sentido tradicional da palavra, e nem propriamente casados no sentido civil. Estavam junto e era isso que importava pra ambos, _moravam_ separados por espaço pessoal e segurança também. Ele tinha abraçado seu lado humano e a vida com sua mãe, a filha de Hades pelo contrário, sempre tinha abraçado o lado divino e agia no mundo de acordo com os planos de seu pai, estava em constante mudança e movimento, mesmo com a criança.

 

Na gravidez tinha evitado viajar pelas sombras, não sabia os efeitos colateral sobre a criança, também nos primeiros meses dela nascida, mas com o tempo perdeu o receio de fazer mal a ela, era sua filha e parte de si, dessa forma as sombras e a escuridão também eram parte da pequena. Também eram parte da menina o frio (tanto que a temperatura corporal dela era um pouco abaixo da humana comum) e ela podia ver monstros, ainda que não tivesse poderes próprios. Também era melhor amiga do cão infernal que Alexa podia invocar, puxando pelos, montando no animal e tratando o animal como se fosse um pug e não um ser infernal.

 

Ela tinha aprendido a ignorar as vozes que sussurravam enquanto as sombras passavam à sua volta, mas sempre ria com os gritos de susto do pai às aparições repentinas delas, anos passavam e ele nunca acostumaria com aquilo (e odiava com todas as forças, mais ainda que ter de vencer distâncias a pé, acompanha-las pelas sombras). – Paaaaaaaaaaai, pai, pai, pai, você é a Elsa! – disse a menina correndo e pulando no colo do homem que recuperara a compostura, ainda que o rosto tivesse a expressão de “WTF?!”. – Sua filha quer saber _se você quer fazer um boneco de neve._

Ele precisava de um contexto e prontamente a menina pegou o filme na bolsa da mãe e a música em forma de coral Alexa já sabia de cór soava e eles sentavam no sofá, no ouvido dele falou baixinho: - Sua filha vai ficar frustrada se você não aprender logo todas, _todas_ as falas da Elsa. E lhe deu um beijo (éca mãe! Pai, presta atenção no filmeeeee).

 

Uma hora e pouco depois quando Frozen havia acabado (e prontamente colocado na repetição) a cara de incredulidade do filho de Bóreas era extremamente hilária e a mulher ao lado dele não precisava ler mentes pra saber que ele não acreditava no que seria obrigado a fazer dali a pouco, quando a filha pedisse, porque sem dúvida ela pediria. Alexa falou rindo: - _Let it go_ , Peter, pelo menos o personagem tem a ver com você. Ele bufou e revirou os olhos, no fundo tinha muito a ver mesmo, de certa fome ele tinha abandonado um mundo ao qual ele achava que não pertencia - você nunca teve que ser a Ariel, a pequena sereia _filha de Tritão, né?_

No fim deram sorrisos cumplices, ter filhos nunca tinha estado nos planos de nenhum dos dois e agora se viam as voltas, _como pessoa normais_ , no sofá vendo Disney com uma menina que era a clara mistura entre os dois: pele pálida, olhos azuis-cinzento (da cor da tempestade, iguais aos dele), cabelo preto e muita seriedade quando achava necessário. Eles estavam felizes, apesar de tudo e principalmente conseguiam fazer aquilo funcionar, contra todas as probabilidades.

 

~-~

Na manhã seguinte a única das ideias que tinham conseguido dissuadir da menina era fazer Peter cantar, o que era bom ou caso contrário teriam conseguido atrair uma maldição das musas por tamanha afronta, a trilha sonora era feita por um vídeo colocado no repeat até a exaustão e o cenário criado pelo filho de Bóreas congelando todo o quintal e de fato _fazendo bonecos de neve_ com a filha, vestida de branco azulado e com os cabelos trançados.

 

Alexa observava das sombras encostada no umbral da porta, distraída quando ouviu da filha: Mom! _Come on let’s go and play_! – E sorriu, obedecendo os desejos da menina.

**Author's Note:**

> Ficou extremamente bobo e levemente ooc, mas não é como se eu tivesse objetivos com isso


End file.
